Another Chance for Balance
by beatrix.acs
Summary: Set (most likely) in Episode IX in unspecified time in an unknown place. Kylo Ren makes an offer Rey has heard once already but this time, there is more to it. Will she turn him down again or will she change her mind? REYLO. One-shot.


**Author's note:**

 **Okay, I don't know if any of this is right...**

 **I have written many stories but for a different couple from entirely different fandom so this is kind of new for me. It's just an idea I have gotten and decided to write it down and share it. First attempt of a Star Wars and Reylo fic so be kind.**

 **If you enjoy, I will be glad. :)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters or ideas**

* * *

 _ **Another Chance for Balance**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **This chapter is not edited, nor checked for errors by Beta. All mistakes are mine. So, please, take this into account, thank you. English is not my first language, so I apologize beforehand for all errors and mistakes.**_

"You turned me down the last time. But the offer still holds." Kylo Ren stretched out his hand to her for one more time. It had been almost a year since he'd done it in the throne room after he killed Snoke and destroyed the Praetorian Guards side by side with Rey. And it still felt all levels of awkward. But this girl had meant more to him than anybody in his life for quite a while now and he had to do it for the sake of his sanity, no matter if he had to go through the humiliation of refusal once again.

Her eyes bored into him and she crossed her hands over her chest, defying his desperate gaze that begged her to accept his offer. She could feel the sympathy for the new Supreme Leader and hope for him to turn back to the Light but ruling with him to the whole Galaxy was out of the question.

"It's not just about you joining me. We're not enemies, Rey." He added, the unfamiliar feeling of hope lacing though the tone of his voice. "I'm offering you to become _much more_."

He had offered her the vision of them being together as a couple in his mind through their Force bond that had increased significantly over the past few months. They could still close off each other easily but their connection was almost omnipresent at all times. It facilitated both the entrance and exit out of the bond, and neither of them had ever used it for an advantage of either the First Order or the Resistance. It had remained solely personal thing between them.

She shook her head violently to disperse the vision out of her mind, barking out a disdainful chuckle. "Don't you ever dare to impose anything like that on me ever again, Ren." She growled lowly, the Force vibrating around them. "You are a monster! A patricide who threw away everything I could have dreamt of!"

Her accusatory tone made him flinch but he didn't protest against anything she had said because she was basically right. It would take longer time to comprehend his motivations for choosing his side but he believed he could make her understand his theory if she gave him a chance to talk about it properly. However, she had persistently refused to listen to him in this regard. They could talk hours about the Force, about their training, causal everyday life but when it came to his reasons for turning, she didn't want to hear about it, convinced that he would lie to her.

"And for what? The power of the Dark Side?" She yelled at him loudly with disgust. "No, thank you, _Ben_. That's not the path I want to choose. I'd rather kiss a Hutt than join you. I won't be the one who will turn."

For someone who could throw tantrums of such a degree that the whole galaxy trembled with fear, he was admirably stoic and apathetic at the moment. He just plainly stared at her, rolling her words on his tongue to taste their sincerity and thinking about the way to approach her and convince her to give him, _them,_ a chance. Their Force bond wasn't born out of nothing, it had its purpose. She had to stop denying it.

His silence irritated her and she had the urge to taunt him. She could just turn away and continue to live her life but no, she didn't want to miss her opportunity to show him that his plans didn't meet with her visions and if he wanted something more with her, he would have to do it under her terms. He should be the one to turn and not her. She couldn't live beside a monster that didn't regret his deeds.

"You have nothing to counter with, right?" She mocked him for his inability to speak up as he watched her, struggling to find the right words. She would have never dreamt about ridiculing Kylo Ren if she hadn't been in the position that had provided her enough confidence. With Han dead, Luke gone and Leia's passing recently, she had become one of the Resistance leaders and after all those years, she had the feeling of _belonging_ like never in her life. "Did I hit a raw nerve?"

He didn't fume it anger as she had anticipated, yet his stride towards her had certain vigour but that one of a determination. Without a further ado, he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips on her in a kiss that shook the whole universe around them, the Force exploding as the waves of the Light coming off of Rey and the Dark emitting from Ren clashed.

She was too shocked to give any proper reaction. Blurting out the words about what the hell he was doing, she found herself swallowed by his mouth that challenged her for a battle she hadn't envisioned at first when she had agreed to meet him on this secret place, out of the prying sight of everyone. But if she was honest with herself, she didn't find this offer insulting either.

For him, her scent was intoxicating and he drank into her, opening the crack in the back of his mind to let her in, hoping she would take the occasion. And she entered, opening the same crack willingly on her side to let him probe into her mind, to direct him what kind of kiss she preferred, what made her knees go jelly and her stomach full of flying butterflies.

And then, they both saw it. Force showed them the way through their bond. Ren wasn't supposed to be turned to the Light. The goal had always been to reach that one thing many beings in the Galaxy had never found out – Balance. He had been turned to the Dark side because he was destined to be one of the people to restore the Balance and rid the Force of all disruptions.

He had become the counterweight so Rey could join him as the representation of the Light. It was their mutual destiny. The Balance wasn't supposed to be brought back in one person but in a unification of two people that represented the both sides. He had come to this conclusion some time ago and it was the reason why he had invited her on this meeting – to convince her about the same.

When he was sure that she'd seen enough to comprehend what had been shown to her, he released her luscious mouth, swollen by the rapid movements of their brushing lips. And in his life, he'd never thought she looked more beautiful than now. Tenderly, he put a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze towards him so he could see the realization in her eyes.

The next he had seen was blackness, though, as his left cheek met with her open palm when she slapped him roughly for his impudence of overstepping her boundaries so greatly. He lifted his hand and put it on his other cheek where his scar she had created was as if that one was more hurtful than the slap he had just received unexpectedly.

Rey was utterly confused, not knowing what to think. The kiss had been more powerful than everything she had ever experienced, the Force vision stronger than the first one she had had absolutely unprepared. She felt elevated but also unsure of what to do. She was torn between following the Force's will and the goal of the Resistance. Because choosing one path meant declining the other.

She could sense the flicker of light inside him and wondered how it was possible that it hadn't been suffocated yet by all the darkness. But then again, even she had a flicker of the Dark inside of her and as much as she had tried to expel it, it remained in its place. Maybe that was the meaning of the Balance – it couldn't exist without the two opposing powers and even those had to contain part of its rival element. Otherwise, the Balance could never come into existence.

And then, she understood. If Balance was her destiny, it would keep trying to find her anyway, no matter how long she would try to shield herself against it. Even Vader hadn't escaped it so how could she? And if she and Ben were able to restore the Balance and bring peace to the Galaxy, then the Resistance and the First Order wouldn't be needed anymore. Technically, choosing the path of the Balance wasn't a betrayal of the Resistance, then.

Looking into his sad, yet soulful eyes, she launched herself at him and attached her lips to his in a loving kiss. He managed to suppress his surprise and let himself to be swayed by the beauty of the love that seeped through their Force bond, increased by the close body contact between them as he embraced her and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

He smiled widely when she pulled away for a moment to whisper _yes_ against his lips to finally accept his offer. And to also inform him that she would never actually want to kiss a Hutt.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **I know it's not anything stellar. I can do better, trust me. I haven't written a word in the past three weeks so I just tried some writing exercises to refresh my writing skills and this idea kept nagging me in my head and before I knew it, I wrote this. I didn't want to leave it and I can't use it for my other stories so yeah – this is it.**

 **Thanks a lot for your attention and – REYLO RULES!**


End file.
